Unexpected turn of events
by Takocchi
Summary: Kyouko gets in an accident. Is this a chance from heaven for Sho or is Ren's love for Kyouko Strong enough to prevail! pls enjoy! xD
1. Before everything changed

A/N: Hi everyone,

This is my first fan fiction of Skip beat. I hope you will love it!

summary:

Kyouko gets ran over by a car, when when she crossed the street after leaving the L.M.E. building. She ends up in the hospital

When everybody she's knows from her work comes to work and she doesn't seem to recognize anyone, not even her beloved senpai Ren. They decided to call Sho, because she insisted on him coming.

Everybody was in shock because they all knew there was something going on between Kyouko and Shou.

When shou arrives, he noticed something different. she had the same look as the Kyouko he knew for so long.

Kyouko only seems to recognize Shou...

Is this a chance given to Shou by heaven? The chance that he had waited for to make Kyouko his? Or is the love of Ren for Kyouko too strong?!

sorry for my sucky summary, but please begin to read!

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS MANGA OR CHARACTERS!!

Please enjoy! HERE WE GO!!

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 1 Before the everything changed

It was already dark outside. Kyouko just finished shooting Kimagure rock!

The chestnut haired walked her normal route to the dressing room when she saw Tsuruga-san at his normal spot looking depressed.

Kyouko looked around to see if anyone was near before nearing the browned haired.

"Yo!..." she said while raising her right hand, "What's wrong? Is it that girl again or is something going on at the set?"

Tsuraga-san looked up. His face looked desperate, but lightened at the sight of Bo, his buddy. Even though Ren had never seen his face, the chicken had always helped him when he was in need. This time the brown haired was expecting the same.

"Bo!" he shouted in relief, "I thought I would find you here."

The chicken was now sitting beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uhmm.. You remember the girl I told you about?"

"yeah, of course. The sixteen years old one right. Did you confess yet?" kyouko asked quite interested, but sort of anxious. She didn't understand why this feeling was filling her body.

"Uhm.. Not quite yet. It's just I think I really love her. I was thinking about the things you told me about last time. And everything seems to grow more and more everytime I see her."

"That's great!"

"Not really" Tsuruga-san said while looking sad. "I told you I couldn't or rather I shouldn't fall in love with. She is still in high school you know! The age different is 4 years! What would people say if they saw me with her. Her reputation would be ruined. Mine isn't important!" Ren continued while thinking about all things that could happen to Kyouko. All the gossips that could ruin her career. And worst of all about what would happen to him if Kyouko would reject him.

The chestnut haired was silently staring at him looking for words, when she thought about the time she visited his home and watched a program about a teacher and a student loving each other.

"Ren-kun, we talked about this the last time. Do you remember when we talked about that teacher and pupil pair." Ren only nodded and looked at kyouko with inquiring mind. "Do also remember what you said about that?" the tall guy put one hand on his chin and began to think.

"I kind of remember, I said that I cheered them on and I wished them the best."

"Idiot!!" The chicken shouted, Ren was very shocked that the chicken had scolded him. "YOU FORGOT WHAT I TOLD YOU RIGHT?!" Ren wanted to answer that question, but Kyouko interrupted him: "But why do you mind a little age different of four years?! The age different was four times your age different, at least. The teacher was like the same age as her father! And you make a problem of a mere age different of four year?! I don't understand you!"

Kyouko became all hot and dizzy because of her anger towards Tsuruga-san. And she wobbled a little. The heat was running to her head, but she didn't let it get to her until she convinced the brown haired to confess his love to the girl he loved. Who couldn't love a hot guy like him.

It took a while before she noticed that she thought Ren was hot, she knew it was a fact. But she still couldn't accept it! And she smacked her own head. Tsuruga-san looked bewildered at the chicken, why was he smacking his own head.

He didn't know what to do so he just put his hand on Bo's shoulder hoping it would calm him. But it was futile. Bo went only crazier. The atmosphere became darker and Ren could feel a dark aura coming from Bo.

"Please calm down! I don't know what I did wrong, but I understand know. But I still can't be honest with my feelings yet." Tsuruga-san tried to explain. "I can't forgive myself yet, because of my past. And I think she deserves better than me! She went through allot, because of her former lover (I wouldn't call her a lover actually). He just dumped her like she was nothing. And now she is all like anti-love."

'Uhmm.. that reminds me of myself' Kyouko thought. 'But that couldn't be, there are so many girls like that'

"May I ask what's her name actually." the chestnut haired asked trying to sound casually.

Ren lightened up, when he noticed that Bo was his normal self again.

"I would rather not say her name out loud, because she is a newbie star and all. If you know what I mean." And he smiled his gentlemen smile.

'uh.. it would be better to stop asking. But it is really is starting to sound like me! I shouldn't be so full of myself. That would never ever happen!' she thought.

She immediately looked away. She didn't like that gentlemen smile of his that he used when he was angry.

"Okay okay.. I won't ask anymore. But I still think that you should confess your love, or you should at least ask her out. Maybe you could see what she felt for you. And it is of course a better chance to get to know her." she pleaded. "Who doesn't love the number one star TSURUGA REN!"

* * *

A/N: sorry this is a very short chapter. I would like to hear what people think about the idea before writing furter. The very interesting turn of events is not here yet... please tell me if you need more!!

Oh.. almost forgot please R&R!!


	2. When it happened

A/N: Ey everyone,

thnx for reading the first chapter of my story. thnx everyone who commented, favoring and alerting!

PLZ ENJOY the next chapter and sorry for the long wait!

disclaimer: I DO not own the manga or the character. I only own this story.

Oh that's right thnx for keeping up with my bad english XD

HERE WE GO!! PLZ ENJOY AND R&R

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 2When it happened

With those words Ren's face brightened again. "Do you really think so?"

'Noo no no no, that can't be true, she is not for nothing in the Love Me Section! He must be lying.' the tall one thought. "That can't be true! Not everyone loves me and I'm certain that she is one of them!"

"Why do you think so, BAKA" kyouko shouted. "You didn't even confess, coward!"

Tsuruga-san opend his mouth, but there came no sound. So he closed it again. "You don't even understand me! Stop your damn shouting!" Ren went to his dark king version and stood up to grab the head of the chicken. "Who is in this damn costume anyway!"

Almost simultaneously Kyouko grabbed her own head trying to avoid it from getting it jerked off of her! "What are you doing! You have no right to pull it off! Stop right this instant!" But Ren didn't listen and was still trying to get it off! So they went for a few minutes. 'Why is this person so persistent!' Kyouko thought, 'Just let it be!'

Brrr... Went the cellphone of Ren, immediately he stopped jerking of the head and answered his cell. "Yes?" he answered, "That's me." Tsuruga-san looked very mad at the chicken and then turned away from him. The brown haired appeared deep in conversation. Kyouko saw this as a chance for her to make a grand escape. But as soon as she tried to walk away, something grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast, I'm not done with you yet!" Chills ran over her back by these words.

Slowly the chestnut haired turned around to find the dark king pissed as ever!

'NO... Everything but this' Kyouko's inner self shouted. Her demons went swirling around the dark aura of Ren, while singing in delight.

The chicken immediately went on his knees and began to bow in dogeza style.

"I'm sorry, please forgive." she pleaded multiple times.

The aura around the area slowly became lighter and Kyouko raised her head to see Ren with his childlike smile.

Seeing this Kyouko went bright red, but luckily for her she was still wearing her costume.

"If you understand, than it's okay. Please stand up, I forgive you. Actually there is no reason for you to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing."

Kyouko stood up with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean I kept insulting you, calling you baka."

"Yes that was quite insulting indeed" Immediately the chestnut haired dropped herself to the ground to apologize. But Tsuruga-san caught before she hit the ground. "What are you doing I haven't finished yet. You don't have to sit in such a embarrassing position." And he pulled her up her feet so she was standing properly again. "Don't you dare do that again!" He said stern. "You already apologized enough. And I think you are kind of right in some way." Ren looked away to see if anyone was nearing them, while getting his phone. "Maybe I'll just call her right now. You must help me, when I need it! I insist." He begged her with desperate eyes.

Bo looked first away hesitatingly and turned her eyes back at Tsuruga-san full of confidence.

"I'll try! I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try!" she said assuring.

The tall one began to push the buttons at a very slow pace, looking up after each button he pressed.

'He looks quite nervous, he must really love her. I am sort of jealous' Kyouko pondered but her a while to notice what she just thought. 'What are you thinking Kyouko! You shouldn't be jealous, you should be delighted for your senpai. He can finally confess his love to her.'Suddenly she felt her whole body shaking, what could it be. Then she looked at Ren whom was spacing out waiting for his loved one to pick up.

Then she felt that it was her pocket with her phone in it that was shaking madly. She took it out and looked who called her.

Right away she was in shock by the name she read. TSURUGA-SAN... It said. He was calling her... That can mean only one thing. The one thing she could not believe!

Ren noticed that the chicken was holding his phone. "Aren't you picking it up? It could be importing, maybe a new job offer."

Kyouko jumped up startled. "Waah.. Don't talk to me all of the sudden, you scared me for a sec."

She looked from her cell to Tsuruga-san and back.

"I need to pickup this call, so if you don't mind me leaving for a second?" the chestnut one asked nervously.

"I don't mind, but hurry back soon. I need you." Ren looked desperate and like a little child.

"I'll try." she said while running away. She took the second turn left and looked around if she could she anyone and listened carefully if she could hear Tsuruga-san at this distant.

But she couldn't so she picked up the as casually as possible.

"Hi, this is Mogami Kyouko." There was a weird silence on the other end of the phone.

When she heard a throat scrapping. "uhuhm... Hello this is Tsuruga Ren."

"Ah.. Tsuruga-san is there something wrong?"She tried saying naturally.

"uhmm.. Nothing out of the ordinary." He answered and whispered: "where is that damn chicken when I need him!"

Kyouko could hear his little complain and couldn't help letting out a little giggle.

"What's wrong Mogami-san? Is there something funny?" flustered by her cute giggle. He could see Kyouko right in front of him while giggling like that. "Did I say something weird" He hoped she hadn't heard his call for help.

"No no, it's nothing. I just felt like laughing" the chestnut haired assured him. "But you must have called me for some reason. I heard that you were in the middle of shooting today."

"There's no specific reason" Ren lied. "I just wanted to hear your voice" Kyouko began to blush. She knew that Ren was calling the girl he liked, so that should have been her or did he hang up because it took so long?! But then again, why would he make such a remark.

"..mi-san? .. gami? Mogami-san?!.. Can you hear me? Are you still there?" She snapped out of her trance. "uhmm.. yes I'm listening."

"liar!.." He laughed childishly. "I bet that you were wandering around in your fantasy with all the fairies."

"No, I wasn't!" She was a little, did he really think that she was thinking about 24/7?, "That's so meaann.." kyouko complained in a sad tone. "I did wander of in my thoughts, but I wasn't chasing after fairies!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that" He giggled in a way that also made Kyouko laugh.

"Are we friends again?"

"Yes"

The brown haired and the chestnut one began to laugh together. It took a while for the laughters to diminish.

"So what is going on?" Kyouko asked while still giggling a little.

"Uhmm.. I was actually wondering.." Ren tried to say.

"Yes..?" the 17 year old one tried to help, while feeling a little unconformable again.

"So.. I was wondering, if you would like to make me some dinner. You know my eating habit"

'I this a date?' she thought shocked, 'no no no no, that couldn't be it. I'm looking to deep in it!' and she smacked Bo's head with her free hand. (A/N: wow, she quite impressive. Talking normally through that big head! Sorry guys for the weirdness here! *bows deeply ***)**

She stopped immediately, when she heard Tsuruga-san's voice again.

"This was actually a request from Yashiro" Ren lied, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"ah.. of course. If Yashiro-san insists." Kyouko answered relieved and disappointed.

'Kyouko, why are you being disappointed! You know he loves an other girl.' she persuaded herself. 'There is no way he would like you, a girl with no sex appeal.' By those words an anger began to rise up. 'Damn Shotarou!! I became all depressed of you again!!' she cursed. 'The girl probably didn't pick up, so he decided to call me instead because of the request of Yashiro-san.'

"MO.. GA.. MI..-SAN... Are you listening? HELLO?!.."

"AH... I'm sorry!" Kyouko immediately went to dogeza.

"I know what you're doing! Please stop doing dogeza!... I know you are doing it." Ren tried to convince her to stop. "Even if I am not where you are I know exactly what you're doing while you are apologizing. So please stop embarrassing yourself."

She stood up and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore" and she giggled again a little by the thought of how well Tsuruga-san knew her.

"So are you up to it?" Ren asked inconspicuous.

"uhmm.. Yes, of course. I told you already right?"

"Yeah. I know, but I wanted to be sure. Should I pick you up at home?"

Kyouko thought for a while. "No, it's okay.. I will be at your house in hour or something if that's okay with you. I need to get some stuff."

"Alright. I will be waiting!" Ren replied happy.

The chestnut one began to flush because of the sound of the reply that so happy.

"See ya.. Tsuruga-san."

"See you Mogami-san"

Simultaneously they closed their cellphones and sighed.

'Yes.. I did it.. Thanks to Yashiro, whom always makes Kyouko get me to eat!' He thougt delighted at the thought of eating Kyouko's delicious food. He never hated her meals. She knew exactly what his taste was. "But where is that damn chicken! He promised to help me. Not that I actually needed him in the end, but still" Ren complained.

At the same time he saw Bo running towards him.. "Are you already done?"

"Yes.." Ren tried to sound inconspicuous.

"And how did it go?"

"Uhmm.. how should I tell you this.. Uhmm.." The brown haired told the chicken, he tried to think of a way to tell him but in a way that he wouldn't sound to excited. But he couldn't so he decided to just tell him. He was still his friend whom helped always except this time. But he knew he was in praying for his success while he wasn't there.

"SHE GOING ON A DATE WITH ME!!" Ren almost shouted.

"WOW.. great a date.." Kyouko sounded a little depressed. How is she supposed to face him now tonight. 'I'm sure he's going to be happy and jolly the whole night while making me depressed! Why would she be depressed?! Her senpai was getting a date with probably the hottest girl there is! How can I be depressed because of that. I should be overjoyed for him!

"It's not exactly a date, I'm just going to eat with her. She always does!.. But I finally asked her myself!"

"That's the first step to a relationship Ren-kun, keep up the hard work. She will definitely fall for you in the end! I guarantee it." She told him, trying to hide her sadness.

"I need to go!" Bo said. "I need to be somewhere! See you, Ren-kun! And good luck with your date" The chicken ran away, before listening to his reply so he did the embarrassing.

"THANKS BO FOR YOUR HELP!" Ren shouted after him and bowed.

Kyouko heard his reply and went bright red yet again. But let him take notice of it and just her arm while running.

She went directly to her dressing room, removed her Bo costume and put on her normal clothes.

Kyouko had to hurry to the grocery store before it closed.

So she ran out of the building not noticing that Ren was standing at the exit.

The chestnut haired ran past him and didn't notice him shouting her name. The light was flickering green and she tried to make it to the other side. And then she noticed someone shouting her name, forgetting that the green light had turned red. She turned around and saw Tsuruga-san and waved while walking towards him. He shouted something but she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Then she heard a hard scream.

"Watch out CAR!!.. KYOUKO!!.."

Everything went dark before Kyouko eyes. She could only hear a few voices nearing her, one of them was Tsuruga's.

"Kyouko are you alright" He panicked, "Someone call an ambulance! Fast!.."

"Tsu.. ruu.. gaa.. -san..?" Kyouko asked with a trembling voice. "Where are you? I can't see you."

Her arms vigorously in the air, searching for Ren's body.

"I'm here Kyouko." He said sad, while grabbing her hand tight in his, "I'm right here. I won't leave your side. And help is coming"

Mogami-san didn't the last phrases. "Tsuruga-san, I can't hear you! What happened?"

Kyouko left something wet hit her face. She used her free hand to touch her face. 'Tears?'

"Ren are you crying? You don't need to! Not for someone like me! Everything will be alright, so please don't cry. You will make me sad as well." she raised her hands seeking for face, but she touched it her head began to feel light and she fainted.

"KYOUKO!!..." Ren shouted, while the hand, that was caressing his cheek, fell lame on the ground.

* * *

A/N:

I HOPE YOU LIKED PLEASE COMMENT AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE DON'T HOLD BACK. AND JUST TELL ME!!!

Thanks for reading.

I was almost crying at the end of this chapter. I hope I will have enough inspiration to begin writing the next chapter. I think will take a little time. because I also have to research amnesia a little to make it more realistic. plz wait for the next chapter!

yours sincerely,

Haruhi


	3. Departure

Hey everyone,

here is the long awaited chapter!

First of all I want to give special to my BETA for keeping up with my bad English and helping out with the edting and stuff!

"Thank you, **MysticSorceror**. Without you I couldn't have finist this chapter and make it more enjoyable for the readers. MANY THANKS! And I hope you could keep up the hard work with me!"

and people sorry for taking so long!

pls enjoy!

HERE WE GO!!

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

Chapter 3 Departure

Everything happened so fast for Kyouko. First of all there was Tsuruga-san standing  
before her, following which she saw a blond guy quickly stand next to him, after  
that everything went dark.

'Who could that guy have been? It sort of looked a grown-up Corn, but that  
could have never been him, he's supposed to be in fairy land, or was it that  
bastard Shotarou?!' she thought, before slowly opening her eyes only to see the blackness surrounding her yet again.

'Where am I?' The chestnut one searched in the darkness for something  
or someone. Suddenly, a spotlight went on. It was shining on a middle aged  
lady. A woman that looked exactly like the one that had left whilst she was still a child.

The lady was looking down on her, detest filling her whole face.  
"Despicable!" She shouted while pointing at something right in front of her.

Kyouko looked in the direction that the woman was pointing in. There she saw  
herself, six years old, crying because of the scolding of the older lady.

"Okaa sama! I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Don't say I'm stupid, I'll get  
straight A's from now on. Please don't hate me!"

The little girl slowly walked towards her mother, her whole body trembling. When  
she tried to hold her mother's hand, the lady just shoved it away. "Don't touch  
me, WENCH!" She screamed, making the little one only weep more. "You're  
no longer my child, I disown you!" she said, while turning around. Slowly  
she started to walk away, leaving the child all alone.

When the child noticed that her mother was leaving, she ran after her but the attempt was  
futile. She couldn't reach for her anymore.

"MOTHER!.... MOTHER!...." she cried out, "Don't leave me!!," but the  
woman was no longer there to hear the child cry out for her.

Kyouko felt tears falling down her cheeks from the sight of the girl.. She dried  
her watery eyes, wanting to walk towards the child, but it seemed that someone  
else had made his appearance.

It was a small boy who looked just like Shotarou. He was just standing there  
next to the little Kyouko doing nothing but being petrified at the sight of  
Kyouko's tears.

He wanted to help her, comfort her, but didn't know how. His own uselessness  
was breaking the little boy apart, he couldn't stand the pony tailed one's  
tears.

'Why would that woman leave Kyouko like this? My parents would never do this to me,  
they wouldn't even hit me.' 'But that damn woman only made Kyouko cry and hit  
her. I can't forgive that woman!'

Shotarou finally made up his mind to pet Kyouko's head, but it seemed that she  
had already left. 'Where did she run off to?' he wondered and decided to look  
for her. 'She must be somewhere else weeping like always'

Little Kyouko ran and ran, followed by the big one.

They rushed into the forest, looking for a place to cry. She had never liked  
crying in front of Sho because she had known that it always hurt him.

Then she saw him at the riverside. Kyouko immediately remembered this place.  
This is where she had met Corn for the first time.

She saw a boy with blond hair engulfed by light jumping high in the air  
making a somersault.

'Is he flying?' The little girl thought in awe.

"Are you a fairy?"

The boy looked up startled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kyouko, Yousei-san"

The boy began to laugh, his blond hair was swirling around his face.

"I'm Corn, Kyouko"

"DA-ME!!... You shouldn't call me Kyouko, Corn. It's Kyouko-chan."

"Okay Kyouko-chan"

In the days to come they had a lot of fun, looking for the hamburger king and  
other activities of that nature, that was until the day came that Corn had to leave.

"Do you really need to leave? I don't want you to go! I want to play with  
you forever!" little Kyouko began to cry. "Don't leave like mother  
did."

Corn looked devastated by the look that the little girl made, he reached his hand  
out and patted Kyouko's head.

"But I need to go home."

"Will we ever meet again?"

"I don't know, but if we meet you can give me my most precious stone  
back."

He reached out to Kyouko's hand and placed a blue stone in it.

"Kyouko-chan if you hold the stone in the light, you can see magic."

Kyouko did it and was in awe by the beautiful colors that the stone  
emitted.

When she looked up to Corn he was gone.

"CORN....." she screamed "Until we meet again!"

The chestnut haired girl was surrounded by darkness again. She was still crying  
because of the former scenes that she had seen.

She had had enough of all this. The one who was showing all this to her should just  
stop already. It hurt like hell! I don't want to remember all the sadness from  
that time.

"You're not done yet!" a voice whispered.

"What do you need from me!?" Kyouko screamed, "I'll send all my demons  
at you if you don't stop this instant!"

"Not until You see the last one departure of your loved one or rather your  
own departure from the one you loved the most!!" the voice was no longer a  
whisper. "You have to see what you lost"

The light returned, she was staring at three people now. Shouko, Shotarou and  
herself with messy black hair delivering some fast food to her beloved Sho.

"She's just a maid to me."

"That's so not nice Sho, she must have been something to you other than a  
maid. Why did you take her with you to Tokyo?"

"Like I said she is just a maid, I brought her for my own convenience. She  
would do anything for me"

Kyouko's locks were unlocked by that jerk Shotarou. She was in rage and threw  
the fast food toward Sho.

The guards came and took her away. "I will get my revenge!"

And so she left.

Everywhere around her became black again.

"Are you happy now, making me remember this?!" She screamed at the  
voice.

"It's not over yet, this happened because you left and you met each other  
again after working together."

The room brightened again.

She saw a version of herself still wearing the angel outfit that she had worn during  
Shotarou's PV. It seemed that the shooting had ended.

Suddenly Kyouko was dragged to a room.

She saw Sho sitting on the couch all depressed, he didn't seem to notice  
her.

"Kyouko since when did you change so much? Since when did you become so  
beautiful?" He sighed to himself.

The chestnut haired girl looked confused, who was this person sitting on the couch  
and looked like that jerk that she detested so much?

"She's mine and no one else's possession! Ren can't take her away from me.  
She's mine!" Sho stated to himself "I love her! I loved her first!"

Kyouko was now even more in shock, suddenly all the lights went of again.

"Did you see what you left!"

"This can't be true! You're showing me an illusion! He never loved me"

"But he did, didn't he just tell you so himself. Even though he doesn't know  
that. I can only show you the truth! and I know you that the hate that is  
inside shows that you actually still hold love for him!"

"NOOOoooooo.... WAAAYYYY..."

* * *

CHapter ended!

I hoped you liked it! I hope I'm meeting up to your expectations!

I also wanted to thank everyone who commented my story, for favoring and alerting!

I want to thank **MysticSorceror** one more time! THANKS! And don't forget to read her work. They are awesome! :P

and also special Thanks to **BlueMoonSSR** for her funny comment! "Thank you so much for that! It really helped regain my spirit!"

people don't forget to R&R, I would really appreciatie it! And any ideas are always appreciated! So pleace don't hold back on those comments as well!!

till we meet agaiN!

Chu.. Haru!


	4. in search of it

Hey everone,

thnx for keep reading my fanfic. ones again I want thank, **MysticSorcer** for BETA-ing this story.. _Without You my Story would less pleasant to read for most of my readers heheehe.._

I won't let you wait any longer!!

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**Unexpected Turn of events**

chapter 4 In search of it

"That can't be true!" Kyouko shouted, "How can I still be in love with  
that JERK?!"  
She scratched her head viciously, "AARGggghh... This is so confusing  
me!"  
Her demons started to appear one by one, all trying to calm Kyouko.  
They started to whisper, "Don't worry, we are sure that it is not true.  
The hate that you bare for that idiot shows nothing, not a single drop of love.  
We are most certainly sure of that.."  
The chestnut haired girl looked up with hopeful, loving eyes. "Most  
certain! We just LOVE your hatred for that bastard!"  
"Noooo! Don't you understand it! You just said it yourself, you love the  
hate for him..."  
It took a second for her minions to understand what their leader was saying,  
but not soon after that they also fell in despair.

"Ahahaahaha... Do you understand now?" asked the voice, "There is no  
escaping for your love for him! It will all be futile in the end.

Muhahahaha!"

"No we don't understand! We don't want to understand and most definitely  
don't want to love that bastard!" Kyouko shouted starting to change into  
Mio.

"Leader! Don't be afraid, that will most definitely come true. He dumped  
you like you were nothing"

The changing slowed down, she looked up to see which demon had said  
something; another one followed, "That's true, this must be a trap of that  
VOICE!"

The other minions nodded and shouted "YES!", while raising their arms in the  
air.

"It's time for us to combine our powers once again in order to find the  
culprit!"  
said the leader of the demons.

"Oh...!"

All the demons scattered over the place in search of it.  
"Where are you bastard, we know you are here!"one shouted.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are," another screamed.  
"We'll find you one way or another!"

The chestnut haired girl did not participate in this little game. At this  
moment, she couldn't care less, she had better things to think about! One of  
those things was why  
would that voice even show her those awful things? Why would it even show an  
event of that JERK Shotarou confessing his love for her?  
Didn't they have anything better to do like trying to make world peace?!  
GEEZ... JUST LET ME BE!  
It is futile, trying to make me fall in love with Shotarou again!  
'I will kills those bastards, I will make them regret this all'

"Demons gather!" she shouted.  
All her tiny minions immediately gathered around her.  
"What's wrong master?" they all asked in sync.

"Lieutenant"

"Yes," answered one of the demons with a piece cloth pinned on her arm  
saying 'First Commander'.  
"How are things" Kyouko asked.  
"Not well Sir. There is still no clue of 'the Voice' ."  
"No hint at all?"  
"No Sir!"  
The chestnut haired girl began to feel frustrated, 'How is that even  
possible, there are more than 500 demons searching for it.'  
She put a hand on her chin and began to think very deep.  
"We haven't heared the voice since the ending of Shotarou's" Cough...  
Cough... "Uhm... Shotarou's Confession, right?"

All the minions started to cry in horror of the words "Shotarou's confession".

It disgusted them, just the thought of that jerk loving Kyouko.

Suddenly the voice arrived again: "You'll never find where I am!"  
It began to laugh in a psychotic way.

"Spread out! Look for the places where the voice is coming from! Go NOW,  
Yarou domo!"

The demons went searching once again, but, for some reason, the number of  
searcher was decreasing. Some times you  
could hear a loud screams of the minions, other times there would be an  
unbearable silence in the air, and after that, you could a nasty sizzling  
sound.

One of her grudges returned terribly wounded from the battle field.  
"Sir as you have probably noticed, our numbers are decreasing at a rapid  
speed.  
It seems likes the enemy is using some kind of photos. I was also hit.."  
Cough Cough... "But I managed to survive the final blow" cough cough..  
Blood came out of her mouth. "I... Came to... report.. this, Sir..."  
"Speak no more, little one. You did a great job! I will handle everything  
from now on!" Kyouko said furiously, her aura started get darker and  
darker with the minutes to come.  
"We need medics NOW!"

All the angels left Kyouko's body and searched for all the injured demons.  
"The unharmed soldiers should report immediately to me! DON'T FORGOT TO  
TAKE THE INJURED WITH YOU!"

All the minions did as told, and returned to base with the injured minions  
and the

angels.

The angels were not wearing their normal clothes. They wore a cute short  
skirt nurse outfit, for an unknown reason...

"Kyouko #391! Reporting for duty, sir!" Number 391 shouted energetic.  
"I can hear you loud and clear Soldier, so no more shouting! Please report  
what happened."

"It happened so fast! I can't remember it properly. First we all went  
searching and the next thing I noticed was that the ones in front of me were  
laying on the ground vaporised, drained of their life force. And then  
everything went black before my eyed and I was here."

"Thank you... Please get a check up at the medics, you may leave now"  
The minion nodded and flowed to one of the angels.

"Can someone tell, what knocked the ** out of them" Kyouko said more  
and more annoyed! Feeling that she was changing more and more in Mio again!  
None of the demons said anything.  
'They don't seem to want to answer me. Ehh.. they dare to defy me?!'  
Kyouko walked to one of the grudges and grabbed it by it's little body.  
"So you don't want to tell me? Do you know what happens when you anger your  
master?"

The demon shook its little head. While the other minions went swirling  
around Kyouko's head enjoying the enraged master,  
Kyouko put one finger under the chin of the grudge. "Shall I show you?"  
she laughed hysterically.

"No sir, please don't I will tell you everything that I saw, but you will  
be  
horrified!" she pleaded.  
"Then tell me, now FOOL!" Kyouko shouted furious, "Don't make me  
wait!"

"HAI!!..." It screamed in fear. "As number 391 said, everything went  
by so fast. We walked to the south when we saw something horrifying.. It was a...  
it was a picture of Tsuruga Ren's heavenly smile, it was unbearable! It was  
too bright!"

"Is that all?! IS THAT WHAT KILLED MORE THAN HALF OF MY MINIONS?!"  
yelled Kyouko, "Don't let them get you down with something this ridiculous! I  
know it's too bright, but bear with it!"  
"But master! That wasn't all. We were attacked by a human! I don't know  
what he or she looked like, but it hurt!"  
"WHAT?! So it's not just a Voice, it's actually a person! We will lure him  
out!"

"Yes Sir!" everyone of them shouted, "We'll do so!"

* * *

Thnx for reading till the end! I hoped you liked this chapter.. I had a lot of fun writing this!

My school is starting next week so I'll try to upload minimal ones a week.. please bare with it :P

I hope to see you again next chapter and many thnx to you!

(sorry myst I stealed your thingy (hope to get more reviewers with this :P)

**Special thnx to reviewers**

MysticSorceror, BlueMoonSSR, XxSinfulSammixX, Warfaissa, Suppusan, NehNeh and Loverly Light


	5. omae ka! Unedited

Hi everyone,

sorry for the long wait, this is the not edited edition. but the beta-ing is taking longer than expected and I was very late with finishing this chapter.

pls read, edited edition will be out as soon as possible, please bear with it :)

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 5 お前か?! 　(omae ka?!)

Kyouko sat down on the ground, while all her minions gathered around her.

"We have to discuss our plan. What should we do first to lure him out? "The chestnut one asked.

The grudges began to think. "Maybe we should play dead or something?" one said.

The others looked up like the minion was an idiot. Kyouko stood up and whacked her on the head.

"Stupid! Like that is going to work! It has to be more devious!!"

The little one cried because of the scolding. But she ignored it.

'We have no time for the weak!'

Out of the blue Kyouko had a master plan. "I know what to do!"

Everyone looked up hopeful. "What is it leader?!" they said in sync.

"Gather around so that it can't hear us."

Kyouko told them her masterplan and the demons spread out.

"All I have to do is wait now."

The chestnut haired began to grew impatient. 'Why is the bastard taking so long?!'

Then she heard some screaming.. 'That must be my minions. Could he have finally showed himself?'

Kyouko looked in the direction where the sound came from. Nothing there. She couldn't she anything. She was planning to stand up and look if there was really nothing there, but she was stopped by an unknown force.

"There is no escaping now! Akazukin-chan.."

Immediately she turned around. 'This annoying nickname?! It can't be!'

She saw Reino standing right in front of her, "Beagle!"

Reino looked a little shocked hearing that nickname that Kyouko gave him for some reason, but recovered fast.

"Akazukin-chan, we finally met again."

The little chestnut haired girl looked furiously.

"Are you that damn voice? Bastard, Why would you show me such horrible things!"

"Ah.. I wish that I was the one who did this to you, making you hate me more and more.. You don't know how much I love your twisted hatred! It would have been wonderful, if I was the one who did this to you." He smirked, "But I am not the one. But I know who it is! Do you want to know?"

Kyouko looked at him curiously. "It comes with a price, A-ka-zu-kin-chan..."

"What?!"

"hehehe.. Do you really want to know what it is? I'm sure it will shock you." He laughed madly.

"Just tell me what you want!"

The silvered haired walked towards Kyouko. She tried to back down, but it was to late. He had already grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her against his hard body. The chestnut one was totally frozen. 'What is he planning to do?'

Reino moved his mouth to her ear and blowed softly. Making Kyouko's hair on her back stand straight. "What are you doing!" she finally managed to squeal out.

"Uhmm.. So this is you soft spot.." Smirking some more. "I wonder where else.. hehehee. Want to find out as well?"

Swoosh.. Kyouko's hair swirled around her face, while her clothes were waving over her small body.

"What are you saying" said Mio, "Who do you think you're touching, low life Beagle!"

The chestnut one pushed Reino away.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. There's no way that you're allowed to touch a high class lady as myself."

Kyouko's grudges returned immediately when they felt Kyouko's malice waves.

"Is he the one that has been messing with the leader?" one asked.

Every single one of them turned to see which stupid demon said such thing.

"Of course not! Can't you see he's still alive?! If he was the one whose been messing with her mind he would long be dead right now." A different one answered.

The minions nodded in agreement at this statement.

"Let's just attack any way, he seems to be a nuisance to the master! The stalker."

Some cried in fear because of the words.

A demon was not very pleased with the statement and said: "But Shotarou also hurt the master, but I don't see him dead!"

The other grudges turned around and looked angry at the little minion.

"You have no place to say a thing. The leader is just showing that jerk some mercy, she could have done him long a go.. She is just to nice."

"But that means she doesn't hate him enough!"

The others began to think, "That's kind of true… Does it mean that there are still some feelings for him?!"

They all looked at each other, nodded and laughed: "NO WAY!!"

"Let's just attack that bastard! ATTACK!"

The Grudges flew at great speed towards Reino and Kyouko, but seemed to hit a wall when they were almost there.

"What's this!? A barrier?!"

Soon after they hit the wall hit seemed that they were under some kind of spell, 'cause it seemed that they couldn't move an inch anymore.

"Why can't we move!"

A loud laughter filled the room, it seemed to come from Reino's lips.

Kyouko looked at her minions, not moving, only crying to their master for help. But she couldn't do anything at all. So she let out her hate waves like she had done in Karuizawa ( I hope this is correct) when Reino attacked her.

"You won't get away with this! What did you do to my cute little minions?!"

Reino began to laugh maliciously, "You want to know?! They are in my grip."

Kyouko's waves began to twirl even more wildly then ever before.

"Let them go now!"

"This is exactly what I was waiting for, my queen! AAhhh… These precious waves, that you only showed when Shotarou became the subject. And now you throw them at me!! It delights me. I just love them and I love you!"

Reino stepped towards Kyouko. But she didn't back down on the contrary she stepped forward.

The silver haired giggled by the site of this. 'She finally willing to be mine?! She is so perfect, so much hate. It makes me want her even more.'

They walked towards each other, one step at a time, until they almost touched.

Kyouko raised her hand to his chin, it seemed that she turned into Natsu.

"I know what you want" Natsu purred, "Bad boy!"

She stood on her toes moving her head towards Reino's.

'Is she going to kiss me?' He thought flustered, 'She is so different from a moment ago.'

By the thought of this he slowly closed his eyes a bit to look at her luscious pink lips nearing his. He couldn't bear to wait anymore and moved closer. But Kyouko backed down. "Nu uh.. You're not allowed to anything, boya!.."

Reino instantly stopped his movements. He wanted more.

Natsu moved in again but this time not towards his lip but to his hear.

Sofly she blew in to hit and when he least expect it she punched him in his stomach.

"Arrgg.." Reino growled, while grabbing his stomach. "What did you do that for?!" And looked at Kyouko, whom was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ehh.. Did you really think I wanted you, ohohoho.. That's so c-u-t-e!"

The beagle turned red again, 'Oh.. She dares to play with me like that?!'

He watched her more intently.

She laughed more maturely than she normally did, he had a new few of her. But he also liked this Kyouko a lot. She was a different kind of intense than she was before.

"You look so mature now Kyouko! It makes me want to make you mine even more! Makes you look so experienced."

Natsu smiled, but didn't answer. She was to stunned, it seemed that Reino was turning transparent.

Reino looked at his body, noticing the same.

"Shoot, I'm running out of time.. Akazukin-chan if you promise me that you will play with me next time. I will tell you the name." Beagle hurried.

Kyouko didn't know what to say and just nodded without noticing. Reino smiled brightly and moved once more towards her. She was to shocked to move when he placed his hand on her cheek. And brought his lips near hers. When they almost touched he disappeared.

* * *

thnx for reading.

I hope next time the uploading and writing will go faster than this chap.

I hope you enjoyed reading this.. please R&R

and I hope to see you all very soon.

**Special thanks for reviewing:**

_Piggycat350, MysticSorceror, Redvines32_ & DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

`Many thanks for reviewing, I hope to keep up with all the expectations!! Please keep reading and reviewing´


	6. unexpected

Hey everyone,

sorry for the long wait!I was kind of out of ideas how to get her back to the real world so it took some time and it's a really short chap!

sorry about that.

I think I'm going to change the story line a bit, 'cause I don't like it myself. So I hope you will like it in the future.

(this is the unedited version btw :P)

and please enjoy!

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

Chapter 6 unexpected

Kyouko immediately fell on the ground out of relief.

'Nothing happened! W just almost kissed, nothing more.' She tried to calm herself and sighed.

'What would Tsuruga-san have do if he knew about this. During valentine he almost flipped when he heard that I gave the beagle chocolates. And this attack would most certainly have a even greater effect on him.'

The chestnut one shivered just by the thought. 'That would be a catastrophe! It would be best to keep it a secret But then again, if I don't tell him he will be even madder!'

Confused she started to walk in circles, while her little minions flew towards her.

When she noticed them she stopped.

"We're so sorry! We couldn't do anything when you needed us the most, yet again!" They apologized. "You may punish of for our uselessness."

They all lowered themselves to the ground in dogeza.

Kyouko didn't say a word, she was still deep in thought.

"You don't look so good" the voice said, "Are you okay?"

The chestnut haired was shocked when she heard the voice and got furiou.

"It's all your fault! STOP HARRASSING ME!!! What did I ever do wrong?!"

"Sorry can't do, I'm just the messenger. And about what you do wrong. You lost the love of your life because of one little mistake."

"Love of my life?! Don't make me laugh. Who would be that person?" She laughed sarcastic.

There was a little silence before the voice replied, "You saw it yourself. Deep inside you know who that is."

Kyouko rubbed her forhead, "You mean Shotarou?! You're lying, there's no freaking way that can be true and you know it too. If I would be in love with somebody close to me I would think Tsuruga-san would be the one closest to that person!"

"Are you really sure about that?"

The seventeen year old began to walk in circles again when she ran into something and fell on the ground.

Cried softly in pain because of the fall. When she looked at what she hit she saw a man.

"President Takarada?! Are you the voice?"

"Yes, a friend asked me a favor to do this"

"Whose that friend" She asked suspiciously.

"That's a secret, I was playing my dating sim game. And as you can guess I game to the point where I had to make THE decision. It was either kiss him, play with haid or pinch his nose! I didn't know what to do and I hate saving, when my friend came in and asked me for this favor. Of course I didn't accept it if he couldn't help me getting the boy."

Kyouko stared at him 'What a weird explanation. But I can hear where this is going!"

"So he helped me and I got the boy. So I had to help."

She hit her forehead. 'What for weird reason is that, but it's to be expected of the president of L.M.E.!'

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"I want you to return to your body and reconsider your odds with Sho-kun."

She saw him stand up and walk towards her.

He turned her around and pushed her to an edge and said. "Kyouko-chan Good luck on your trip back!" smiled and pushed her.

The chestnut one screamed and screamed because she believed that she would crash on the ground and would be dead in a second. But her landing was really different from what she expected. It was very soft, It was like she fell on a soft bed.

She opened her eyes and saw Ren standing next to her, looking really concerned.

"She's awake" He shouted, "call the nurse!"

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. please don't forget to review, I would really appreciate it.

of course ideas are also welcome!

can't wait to write the next chappie :P hehehe

and of course thnx everyone for reading my work uptill now and enduring my bad English =p

I hope to see you all very soon!!

**Special thanks to:**

_DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG, BluemoonSSR, Redvines32, lifawn, Yuki 45_


	7. Living together

Hey people!

How are things?! This a very fast update! I had a lot of inspiration all of the sudden yesterday evening before I went to bed :p

This chap will be a lot of fun to read for the Sho fans. I'm sure they will go like "KYAAA KYAAAA!! SHIAWASE!!..." that what I while writing this chap.

And Ren fans I'm really sorry you guys will probably hate me at the end!

btw Im not very sure how many chaps are to come, cause I can already see the ending!! :P I think you will really like it!! Cause I do!!!... It's brilliant (sorry I'm a little full of myself at the moment ;P)

But at the end of the chap I have a question for you guys I hope you will reply.

oehh.. almost forgot! I'm in need of a new BETA.. If someone is interested, please pm me!

I won't keep you up any longer with my jibber jabber!

plss enjoy!!

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

Chapter 7 Living together?!

"Ren?" Kyouko squeezed out.

Immediately the brown haired turned around to look at her.

"Mogami-san, how are you feeling?" He didn't seem to notice that she called him by his first name.

The chesstnut haired didn't reply and just looked at her surrounding. She saw a bouquet flowers, the kind she really loved when she was still small, a fruit basket and a few cards.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital for a few days already." Ren answered concerned. "They said you could have amnesia due to the accident. Do you remember anything what happened?"

Kyouko shook her head a little and began to think, "Only parts." She was a little shocked that she had been out of it for a few days, it had only seemed a few hours at max for her. 'What about my work, I had some shooting to do!' She began to panic.

Tsuruga-san seemed to notice this behavior and walked towards and grabbed both shoulders, while looking deep into her amber eyes.

"Mogami-san! No worries, just relax. L.M.E. rescheduled all your work. Please think of your health now. And don't worry about the media. If they were wondering where you were the company was going to tell them that you were on a short break.

"So what exactly happened? I remember hearing you call my name, me turning around and then suddenly everything went black." She asked while trying to remember every tiny bit of it.

The 21 year old looked sad, he was memorized yet again about on of his many uselessness! Unable to protect the girl he loved so dearly, unable to keep her save from all the evil in the world that could hurt her.

Tsuruga-san grabbed Kyouko's hand between his and said, "I thought you would never wake up, you scared me to dead when you got hit by the car! I didn't know what to do! I was petrified."

Ren moved his head to his hand and softly kissed Mogami's hand, while looking up to her startled face. Teardrops fell down Ren's cheek on Kyouko's hand. She noticed her hand getting wet and was deeply hurt by the tears of Tsuruga-san. Slowly she raised her hand and patted Ren on his head, trying to calm him.

"Shhh.." She shushed, "Everything is okay now. I think I'm not that hurt and it is not your fault."

She kept patting his soft hair and closed her eyes.

When the brown haired had calmed down, he released his lips from her hand and said sternly, "Never ever scare me like that again!".

And he raised a hand to softly caress her cheek making her blush slightly.

The 21 year old moved closer with his to Kyouko's face. The chestnut one was petrified by his sudden movement. And flushed all different kinds of red when his lips almost caressed hers.

But they were horribly interrupted by a knock in the door, making Ren immediately step away from the bright red Kyouko.

The door opened and Kyouko's face instantly turned furious!

"Shotarou!.."

Ren looked bewildered by that name.

"Kyouko" He answered cool. "Did you like the flowers I had send you?" Pointing at the bouquet that she had admired a few minutes ago.

The 17 year old's mouth fell open. 'I could have known it was from him, nobody in Tokyo knows my favorite flowers.'

"NO~!" She denied, "As if I would like these horrible flowers with those disgusting frilly ribbons and those pure white pearls! I don't like this bouquet at all! It looks like one that could only appear in fairy tales! As if I would like that!" With every sentence she said her became more and more sad.

She loved the bouquet, she loved it so much.. But of course she couldn't tell Shotarou that he make fun of her is she did.

The blond laughed quietly, a smile he had never smiled before. It was so sweet, so cute, that if his fan girls would have seen it, they would have fallen for him ones again. Even the people who would have passed by would have fallen for it!

He was happy, 'cause this means he still knew about her likes and dislikes. They weren't so far a part like strangers.

Sho moved in closer, ignoring that Ren was still in the room.

"I wouldn't have let this happen, Kyouko. I would have mostly done something to prevent all this. Unlike someone who stood there and did nothing at all."

He moved even closer, he was standing next to her now and tried to get even closer but was stopped by the sight of Ren sitting on the edge of Kyouko's bed.

"Oh.. Sorry to have ignored you, Tsuruga Ren. I didn't even notice your present." he laughed sarcastic, "The room looked so empty, so I just barged in."  
The brown haired put on his gentlemen smile which made Shotarou feel disgusted. 'What a fake smile, I don't understand why so many girls melt away because of this disgusting lying smile!'

Kyouko got shivers on her back. While her hatred alarm went off and all her grudges went flying to Ren to circle around his head.

"Ahh.. such a wonderful hatred.. We haven't seen this in a while!" They squealed in happiness.

Kyouko ignored their remark.

"What are you doing here, Shotarou! I have no business with you!" She almost shouted.

"I am here for a proposal."At the word proposal the chestnut one blushes a little at the word proposal, because she was thinking of a marriage proposal. Immediately she slapped her red cheeks.

"What is this proposal you have?!"

"I want to get back together." he answered dryly.

There was a long silence between them. 'Did he want to get back together with me?! What does he mean by getting back together?! Back in a relationship.'

"Get back together?!" She screamed, "What do you back together, we were never together to begin with, baka!"

"Do you really think she would accept your stupid offer, Fuwa?!" Ren said, "You dumped her like she was nothing!"

With these words a knife stabbed both Kyouko and Sho in their hurt hearts.

"I'm not done yet, Tsuruga!" Fuwa continued trying to sound not hurt by the statement, "I mean I want to live together again, like in the old days. Before we left each other. It's part of my apology to you." He looked hopeful at Kyouko. But there was no reaction.

"Of course I will be paying for all the living expenses like the house and the food. I want to make up for everything I did wrong. I want to start over!"

Ren looked furious, he was burning with anger.

'Did he really think that she would give him a second chance after everything he had done to her?'

"Do you really think think I would reconsider you ever?!" Kyouko blurted out., while thinking back about what happened to her while she was sleeping.

"No, but I could hope since I..." Sho answered but was interrupted half way.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't accept. I think holding a grudge against you for the rest of my life won't help my acting. I want to grow in a great actress whom can act next to my great senpai, Tsuruga-san. By trying to forgive you, I hope it would help me grow in a lovable actress. So don't think I'm doing it for you! I am doing it for myself!" This was partly a lie.

Ren was so shocked by Kyouko's reply that his mouth stood open and just gawked at the two in front of him.

"Of course the living with you would be cheaper than living with ookami-san and taichou. Although I'm really going to miss them.".

'And this would be a great chance to find out if President Takarada is really right'

Ren tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

Sho's face brightened, because this reply was better than he expected. He smiled whole heartedly. Making Kyouko feel all warm and cozy inside for some reason.

'This feeling reminds me of something, but I can't seem recall it?'

Suddenly she was hugged by a warm figure. Kyouko flushed in all different kinds of red. When she looked who it was. It seemed to be a overly happy Shotarou.

"What are you doing, IDIOT!! Stop hugging me it's embarrassing!" She screamed.

But Fuwa didn't let go, he only hugged her even tighter.

This view didn't help Tsuruga-san, whom was trying to calm his chaotic heart.

His anger grew so big that he almost ripped Kyouko and Sho apart, just to kick the Sh*t out of him. But he had enough composure to hold it in and left the room, leaving the love birds alone. Leaving with a broken heart! But he didn't lose hope yet.

He wouldn't allow them to get back together, even if he had to go against gods himself.

HE STILL HAS A CHANCE!!

* * *

Did you enjoy it?! Please don't forget to review!! It will help me keep up the hard work. It's a real stimulation!

And the question I was talking about. I'm thinking of writing a new story very soon.

And I was wondering who you would like to be the main characters.

the story is about A girl, whose not rich and poor. but because of her family business she has to become the **PRIVATE MAID** of a super rich and arogant guy!

Of course there will a lot of love scenes!!

But I was wondering what would you guys like better Reino x Kyouko or Aidou x Yuuki? or are their other suggestions?!

plss reply!! any suggestions are welcome!

**Special thanks to: ( Thank you for reviewing I loved it! you guys keep me going, pls keep reviewing next time as well!!)**

_Yuki 45, pheonixmusic7, ikutoJS, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-_

~Haru! (THNX!)


	8. New start

Heey peeps,

sorry for the late upload! I was kinda out of ideas and I'm still thinking about how to make Kyouko move out of Daruma's.

So I think the next upload will take a while. So I'll apologize now.

"HONTO NI GOMENNASAI, MINNA-SAMA!!"

And of course thanks for keeping up with my crappy english.

I won't keep you any longer.

PLZZ ENJOY, this short chappie. I hope it will satisfy your needs for the time being.

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 8 New start

Kyouko didn't seem to notice that Ren had left.

All her attentions were on Shotarou, whom was rattling on about their apartment, very enthusiastically.

The blond showed her a side of him he had never shown before. One that was very embarrassing and childish-like cute. You probably remember the moments when Sho just lay on the ground in front of the TV laughing his ass off. Kyouko thought that that was childlike-like and cute, but this was something different. This didn't give her only a smile on her face. It gave her a whole different feeling that was new for her.

In her stomach it became all warm and fuzzy. She never got this feeling before she was with Sho and never when she was with Tsuruga-san. When she looked at Shotarou, she felt like she was a cute little doggy and Sho couldn't seem to get enough of hugging her in happiness.

But Kyouko didn't seem to mind. When he let go of her, the chestnut one was a little disappointed.

The blond didn't move to far away from his precious. He sat right next to Kyouko on the bed. He moved in a little bit while raising his hand and caressed her cheek softly.

Shotarou noticed the beautiful crimson cheeks and smiled a heavenly smile at her.

This made Kyouko even redder, than she already was.

The blond gave her a totally new feeling. She felt like she has forgiven him for all the things he had done. She felt so right in his arms, that she didn't know how to react to Shotarou's sweet touch. So she just petrified.

Fuwa kept caressing her skin, while moving his towards Kyouko. It skipped a beat when it almost touched her cheek but seem to move past it.

"I'll make sure to never hurt you or let you get hurt by anyone or anything." He whispered lovingly, making Kyouko almost melt.

Sho giggled, when he had noticed what for an effect he had on her and whispered ones more: "Let take it slow Kyouko, but not too slow. I bare the thought of taking things to slow." and smirked.

The chestnut one didn't understand what he meant. But she most definitely didn't like that smirk.

After a short while Sho stopped caressing her cheek instead he briefly kissed it.

Kyouko felt so embarrassed, because of the sweet treatment. "Why did you do that for, BAKA! It's sexual harassment!!"

Sho was a little stunned by her reaction and didn't know what to do. 'Should I kiss her again, she is provoking me. Or should I just laugh and hug her once more? But if I make another move, she will probably get angry and hate me more. I think I should take it slow.'.

So he decided to just smile and hug her.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait till you're ready.

Kyouko felt dumb-founded, "Ready for what?"

"You'll know when the time comes" and winked at her as he let go, "I'll teach you a lot of stuff, you can't learn alone"

She didn't seem to comprehend it, so she just nodded, making Sho smiled his biggest smile ever.

"I'll pick you up with your stuff."

Kyouko nodded again.

"Then I'll see you in a few days. Don't forget, you can always call me when you need something."

"Okay..." She said looking deep in his brown eyes.

Shotarou turned around and left the room. After he closed the door he stood against it.

"What should I do now?!" They both sighed.

* * *

Hey that was the end of the chap. I'm really sorry it was so short. I hope I can write next very soon.

I have a wonderful idea I think after they moved together. * Looks like mad scientist* M UAHAHAHHAAHH

I think both Sho and Ren fans will like it a lot! I'm thinking of letting Reino making an appearance more often in it.

oh guys don't forget to review!! It keeps me going. Sometimes I even get inspiration because of it :P

I think you'll also love the ending muhahahahaah!!!

see you next time. I hope that is very soon. I'll probably won't upload in the weekend cuse I'm going to a Dutch con in my love me section suit.

although my hair is not the same as any of them.

so once more, CYA guys!!

haru

**Special thank you's for the peeps that reviewed the latest chap "Thank you very much! *bows deep* Please keep reviewing!"**

puffysalmander, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, phoenixmusic7, lifawn, BlueMoonSSR, Yuki 45, BlueNaru


	9. New job

Hey peeps,

sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy with school and stuff..

here is my latest chap, very short. but Next chap is going to come very soon! I promise.

so please enjoy.

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 9 New Job

She was very sad when she left taichou and ookami. They were like parents for her, a real parent unlike her mother. Who was the source of all evil! (A/N my opinion!)

When Kyouko told them, that she was going to live with the boy that used her. Taichou did something over-protective. He ran to the kitchen got his butcher knife and waited with for the unpleasant guy's arrival.

He would butcher him for taking his "daughter" away from him and of course for hurting her in the past!

But when Sho arrived taichou seemed to calm down a little. He saw a look in the young one's eyes, the same look he had when he first met ookami-san.

'How could a boy with such loving eyes, hurt the girl he loves?' He wondered, 'What are you planning on doing with our "daughter"?'

Shotarou bowed deeple for "the doting parents", who took great care of Kyouko.

"Sorry for this sudden request, I would like to take Kyouko back with me" He said and bowed more deeply, "I know I'm being selfish. But I would love her company."

"After all the hurt you've done to her you still want her back, do you think really think I would let you?!" taichou spoke with a deep intimidating voice.

"Yes, sir!" the boy almost shouted in anxiety. "I know I have hurt her in the past. But that is behind us. I'm a different man now. I've changed a lot since she left me." Shotarou sounded like a man who had been abandoned by his wife, because of a stupid mistake.

Taichou raised his arm with the bitcher knife, ready to slash the foolish child.

"Anata!" Ookami squealed, "you can not do this! Kyouko made this decision herself. We can just accept it." and jumped in front of her husband. Immediately he lowered his knife.

"But we don't know if he is going to hurt her again?!"

"Can't you see the look in his eyes! IDIOT! It is the look of guy in love!"

Taichou couldn't say anything back. He saw it too.. Even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Taichou, please let me go!" Kyouko begged and bowed as deep as her little body allowed her to. "If he is ever to hurt my feelings again, I will kill him myself!" She giggled, sending shivers over everybody's body.

He only growled and left the room

Ookami-san laughed softly, "He's just a little sad. He loves you like a daughter."

Kyouko nodded, "I know, so I'll take my leave now. I will still help when I have the time!" Once more she bowed deeply and left with Shotarou.

"Will she really be alright?" Ookami wondered aloud.

"She will" Taichou growled, "She is a strong child unlike most teenagers.

A week had past since then. Every day was really peaceful, the only thing she had to do was cook.

He loved her cooking and her company. When he arrived late at night Kyouko would be sitting on the couch reading the script for box 'R' and he would join her.

The couch began to tremor. "Earthquake"He shouting pulling kyouko under the table with her.

But as he did he noticed it was Kyouko whom was shaking wildly.

"What's wrong Kyouko?" he asked concerned.

"Ah... My.. cell.. Phone!!..." her voice trembled. Slowly she reached for her pocket and got her phone.

"Hello, Mogami Kyouko"

She glared at Shou who was rolling over the ground and laughing really hard. A small smile appeared soon after.

"Ah Sawara-san."

"Yes... No.. I only have kimagure Rock and box 'R'"

She was quiet and suddenly got all exited.

"YES!!... With pleasure! I'll see you tomorrow!" She looked at Sho and gave him a genuine smile.

"I'm getting my debut!" She jumped in the air.

"But you already debuted as a actress" he seemed confussed.

"That's not what I mean! Dummy" she giggled, "This is going to be chance to get out of the Love Me Section!"

"In what kinda film are you going to act?"

"In a romance!"

"WHAT?!..." He shouted. 'She is going to play in a romance and be all lovey-dovey with another guy?! I'm not going to allow it!'

* * *

He guys. sorry it already ended. I think its going to be a little cliche.. but i hope you will like it anyway..

in the next chap as you all would have probably have geassed Ren is going to make his glamerous appearance! yay!!...

More jealous shous! and maybe a guest appearance of Reino!! yay!!... sorry im really excited!! this is going to be so good and so cliche muhahahah...

here my thanks!!

"First I want to thank the peeps whom read my story even after the long wait" *Bows deeply*

now for the special thanks.

**Special thanks to:**

_blueNaru, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, IkutoJS, Loverly Light, pheonixmusic7, princessyurble, piggycat350 and Arnold Nyx Onymous_

"Thank you so much, guys. For reviewing and giving me support on my story and for liking it. Or correcting my English! I really appreciate it!" *Bows even deeper*

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!**

"Almost forgot, I thank you for keeping up my English!" * bows again*

see you guys soon!!

Haru


	10. Timeless hate

Hi everyone,

sorry for the late release. Chapter 10 is finally here! And chapter 11 is almost done as well..

I won't let you wait any longer please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

chapter 10 Timeless hate

The next morning Kyouko woke up early to make breakfast and a bento for the sleeping jerk and herself.

But when she looked at the clock, she was startled and shouted: "Aah.. I need to go! I'll be late! Immediately she got a pen and paper.

_Shotarou, I'm leaving early today. I have an appointment with Sawara-san about that movie I'll be in. I'll see you tonight! Don't forget to eat your breakfast and take the bento with you please. Work hard! _

_Kyouko_

She picked up her stuff, put her jacket on in a blink of an eye. (A/N I hope I wrote it correctly =p) In a few second she stood out side the front door closing it and running towards her bike.

The chestnut one jumped on it on it and cycled as hard as her body allowed her to. Almost running over some pedestrians in the progress. This earned a few new names, not nice ones though.

She arrived right on time at the usual meeting place, panting heavily.

"Ah.. I made it." She sighed, leaning against a wall. She looked around, searching for a familiar old face. When she found him, she waved at him and walked at a hurried pace towards him.

"Hi Mogami-san, I was starting to worry you weren't coming. Usually you're already here. But you're right on time. Please sit down, sit down." the middle-aged man said pointing at the chair in front him.

The 17 year old girl bowed respectively, walked gracefully to the chair and sat down.

"How are you?" He asked concerned. "I heard you were hospitalized two weeks ago."

Kyouko nodded and said: "Yes, I was hit by a car. But I was lucky Tsuruga-san was there to help me."

"Yes, very lucky."

"I can't really remember what happened, but I am okay now. Completely healed!" she laughed.

"Great, great! I was really worried. Were your parent in formed?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, but they never came." She said sadly, "But it doesn't matter I'm used to it." and forced a smile.

Sawara-san bent over and patted ever so softly her head.

"It's okay, the Fuwa family, whom took care of me, were informed and they send some flowers all the way from Kyoto."

"Wonderful... They are very nice."

"Yes, they sure are. They cared for me when mother left me. They are friends."

"So they are like family to you?"

Kyouko Nodded. "Thank you for worrying" and bowed once more.

"It's no problem. We all care about Kyouko here. You're part of the L.M.E. Family now" He replied laughing, "Ah.. I almost forgot. We need to talk about the drama that you will be participating in. I wanted to call you about it on the day of the accident, but I couldn't reach you.. I guess you know what I mean." The chestnut haired nodded understandingly.

"Huh.. Drama?! I thought it was a movie. That's what you said yesterday." she said confused.

"Did I say that? I must be getting senile." he chuckled.

"That's not something to laugh about Sawara-san."

"Hai...Hai.." He chuckled again, but Kyouko ignored it.

"So like I was trying to tell you before. The drama is about a girl name Ai Tachibana. She grew up with two boys. Touya Yamazaki, who is the same age as Ai-chan and her first crush. And Kou Yoshida, who is 4 years than the other two and loves Ai-chan. This is kinda like your typical teenage love story. Girl confesses her love to boy A. Boy A rejects the girl in a harsh way. The girl gets angry and boy B gets furious, because boy A hurt the girl he loves. They all get in a fight and they all go there on ways. 10 years later they meet again. The girl still hates boy A and is out for revenge and boy B is still in love with the girl and tries to win her over. But boy A then realizes his feelings for the girl and hell breaks loose again. Understand?" (A/N I hope you guys understand my crappy explanation =P)

"Yes, some parts of the story sound familiar." she sighed 'I got a bad feeling about this story, it's a little to familiar'.

"Really?! You'll be playing Ai-chan. And the cast of Kou is also decided." Sawara-san looked around, "It will be played by Ren-kun."

"Sounds like fun" Kyouko smiled weakly, which made the old man worry.

"You don't like the part?" he asked concerned and careful.

"No that's not it. I like the part and I love to work with senpai. It would be an honor to work with him on the same level again, kinda like equals. Not that we are equals."

"What's wrong than, are you scared that you can't play the part or are you scared because you don't know who's going to play Touya?" he asked, "There is nothing to worry about, that will be decided this week. They are still looking. And about the part. I know you can do it! Believe in yourself" he laughed encouraging with his thumbs up.

Kyouko giggled at the gesture. "That's not it. Maybe the part is going to be difficult, but I can ask Tsuruga-san for help. It's just that some parts of the story makes me remember bad stuff, but that doesn't matter. It's a chance given by the president to graduate from the Love Me Section. I can't let this chance get away."

"That's the spirit! We will know whom will be playing all the part next week. And the week that follows there will be a photo shoot for the drama, don't forget it."

"Hai. Oh.. will the others of the Love Me section graduate?" the 17 year old asked curiously.

"Of course they will. Only in other dramas, they all have their own weaknesses." Sawara-san reassured Kyouko.

"So will you call me when you know anything?"

"Of course"

"Okay than.. Thank you very much, then I will take my leave now. I have to go to the set of Box 'R'." Kyouko bowed deeply, "Until next time." She stood up and walked away, but was stopped.

"You forgot this." Sawara-san said giving her the script, "Be sure to read it."

"Hai..."

* * *

to be continued...

hehehe... always wanted to say that :p thanks for not letting my english bother you :P

hope you liked it! please tell what you think and hope my english gets better with every chapter i write. soon i will release another story _private maid_. the dutch prologue is done, I only need to edit it to english and type it.

**here are the special thanks for the reviewers**

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, mangaaddict300, mangaaddict300, VLerka


	11. Ren's problem

Hey Peeps,

a fast update :p not long but it is here. the next chap will porbably take a while, but ill try my best to finish it soon :D

please enjoy and please imagine the scene here. i think it help :p

* * *

**Unexpected turn of events**

Chapter 11 Ren's problem

"Huh?!... Playing one of the counter parts in Kyouko's debut?" Ren asked curiously in the phone.

"Yeah!... And a romantic drama to top it off" Yashiro answered excitingly and adjusted his glasses, "This is your chance"

"CHANCE?!" the brown haired asked suspiciously, "What do you mean chance?" He stood up from the couch and began to walk to kitchen.

"Nothing..." The manager grinned, "I was just saying that it is a chance for you to get closer to Kyouko-chan, if you know what I mean" 'Aah... it's so amusing to tease Ren'

'A chance, huh' the young one thought while getting a cup out of the cabin.

"I heard something happened in the hospital" said Yashiro-san innocently, but his eyes were saying something entirely different.

Immediately he heard something break on the other line of the phone.

"What happened?!" he smirked wicked, 'I'm getting somewhere!'

"Uhm.. nothing" Tsuruga-san said nervously, 'Calm down! You're a goddamn actor and a good one! Get a grip!' he scolded. "I dropped a glass in surpise. I thought I saw something crawl over the floor, but it was just my imagination." he lied.

"Hmm... Really?! Are you sure?"

"And what kind of roll will I be playing, yukihito?" Ren asked trying to change the subject and picked up the shards of the glass.

The 21 year old had succeeded in his task.

"Oh about that." the glassed one began, "You'll be playing one of the childhood friends, the one that is love with the protagonist from the beginning of the story."

"Hmm.. Is that so?" he immediately thought of him and Kyouko of the past playing together. A sad smile appeared on his face. "Childhood friends, huh"

He began to reach for the cabin again for another glass and started the coffee machine.

"Sounds interesting right?" Yashiro said while waving at someone that passed by, "I think this role is made for you!" And the person he waved came closer.

"Why is that" Ren tried not to sound interested.

"If you really want to know, I can tell you." He smirked, "But not for free."

"Is it really that interesting?"

"Of course!" Yashiro tried to convince him.

"I don't need to know then..." Ren put on a gentlemen smile, "It's to bothersome."

Yukihito knew he lost this fight and gave in, "okay okay, I'll tell you."

"I better not regret this" yashiro thought,'He'd better be grateful'

So he continued, "You know the age difference is 4 years, it's the same as you and Kyouko! This is a sign!"

"Really? And what has the age difference between me and Kyouko have to do with the movie?" he asked annoyed, 'Just drop it Yukihito' he pleaded.

"Don't play dumb, Ren. You know that's not the only thing." a smirk formed on Yashiro's face, "When the protagonist meets Kou, that's the name of the boy you'll be playing, their relationship is teacher and student, almost the same as your relationship with Kyouko! What a coincidence!"

"It has nothing to do with me. I'll only be playing the role." Ren said with shock on his face, 'This is definitely no coincidence. I smell the work of the president.'

"Don't be like this Ren! Everyone can see you love Kyouko, when you're standing next to her." Yashiro said trying to make Ren confess his love for the little girl.

Another loud crash was heard. Ren had dropped his glass filled with coffee on the floor.

"Did you see something again?" Yashiro mocked, "Answer me."

"Nothing just dropped my glass again" Tsuruga answered, while bending over with a cloth and began moping. "you startled me... Who said I love Kyouko, you must be imagining things."

"I'm not!" the older one screamed, "The look you have in your eyed when you look at her! It's no use denying it. It's a chance given by god. No.. a chance given by the president!"

'hah!' Tsuruga-san shouted mentally, 'I knew it!'

When he finished moping, the tall one stood up and walked to the nearest chair to sit on.

"Stop fooling around, I don't love her. She's my kouhai... I respect her growth as an actress. It's truly fearsome, how fast it is." He tried to defend, "And even if I loved her, it is not proper for a senpai to fall in love with his kouhai."

Yashiro let out a long sigh, 'It is truly useless to try convince him. Why can't he just accept it?!'

"Even a senpai and kouhai are allowed to fall in love with each other, whom said it was not allowed?! She's 17 already, you know! Girls grow up faster than boys, especially those in the show business. If you don't do something soon she'll be taken away!" He tried to reason Ren.

"There's no way that will happen" Ren mumbled, "She is in the Love ME Section for a reason"

"Did you say something?" yashiro asked annoyed. He had a feeling what he said.

"I know what you're thinking, Ren. And that may be so, but think about it." the glassed guy scratched his head, while the brown haired seesawed impatiently on his chair. "She has several succesful roles"

"All bully roles" Ren answered dryly.

"SO! She has them very graceful and sexy even if they were scary! They all had charisma. You know her fan group has been growing even larger since she's been in _Box'R'. _People are noticing her beauty. Ren don't you understand?"

"I understand, it's good for her reputation. This way she'll get more job offers."

Yashiro let out another sigh. "You don't seem to understand" He scolded the younger one, "You're in denial! If you really keep this going she'll really be out of your reach. You don't want Sho to take her away, do you?"

"No!!" He shouted, immediately trowing his hand over his hand.

"Hehehe... So you finally admit your feelings, huh?" the glassed guy smirked. (A/N imagine those evil/sneaky anime people with glasses and those evil shades on their glasses)

"That's not what I mean. Sho and Kyouko getting together is something that will never happen." the brown haired tried to defend.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think you know about this. But it seems that Sho has been forgiven by Kyouko, since they are living together now for a week already!"

"What?!" Ren shouted and fell of his chair. 'What's the meaning of this?!' He shouted mentally, 'This can't be real, right?'

to be continued

* * *

hey peeps,

how was it? i hope you enjoyed it :p please R&R :D

please keep reading my work! :D and many thanks for keeping up my English, I really appreciate it! :D I really hope my English gets better with every chapter I write! :D

_Special thanks to:_

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG and BLUEMOONSSR

"Thanks guys for reviewing and keeping me going! BluemoonSSR hope those doctors stop being a pain in the butt soon!XD"


End file.
